Vengeance and Valor
by Rouch
Summary: Birol escapes a year after he is imprisoned and is seeking revenge. Takes place after the series ended.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine but the credit is theirs. Enjoy!**

** **

**Lee and Amanda's past resurfaces after Birol escapes from prison and seeks revenge. All secrets are revealed. Takes place after the series ends.**

** **

** **

****

**Vengeance and Valor**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 1**

** **

**Amanda King was sitting at her desk in the Q bureau when a grave looking Lee Stetson entered followed by a concerned Billy Melrose and Francine Desmond.**

****

**"Lee?" Her whole face a question as she stood.**

****

**"Amanda you need to sit down." Lee told her.**

****

**"Why? What's happened? Sir?" She said in one quick sentence before sitting as she was advised. Her mind ran down the possibilities. If it weren't serious Billy would have asked her to come down to the bullpen.**

****

**"Amanda," Billy started as he leaned on her desk in front of her. There was no easy way to say this. "Addi Birol escaped from prison last night—" **

****

**"What! How? It was maximum security. They promised me…" She trailed off slightly embarrassed by her outburst. "I'm sorry sir, that won't happen again."**

****

**"It's okay Amanda, after what he put you through it's understandable." Billy replied. "Unfortunately that's not the worst news. He's got the word out that he wants you no matter what the price." **

****

**As the statement sunk in she looked to Lee. He silently knelt down to hug her not caring who was in the room. Amanda stiff at first as if not aware of Lee's embrace returned the hug. "Why me?"**

****

**"He blames us for his capture," Lee began "and feels he can get revenge on both of us by getting you."**

****

**"Amanda we're going to give you the best security." Billy told her.**

****

**"My family? How am I going to explain this?" She questioned.**

****

**"We're working on getting them to a safe house already. It's up to you how much they're told." Francine answered.**

****

**"I'm going to get some things for you. We're staying here in Billy's office tonight and we'll move early tomorrow morning." Lee finished as Amanda took it all in.**

****

**"Grab whatever you need here the bullpen is safer. Francine will wait for security." Billy explained.**

****

**"Is all this really necessary?"**

****

**"Amanda he's offering seven million dollars to whoever gets you to him alive. Word like that spreads fast and there's no telling who'll crawl out of the woodwork." Lee answered as Billy and Francine left the office. Amanda busied herself by gathering files together when Lee rested his hand on her arm. She wouldn't look at him. He cupped her chin and lifted her head. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "Hey come here." He pulled her to him as if trying to prove that not even Addi could tear her from him. "It's okay. I'm not going to let him get you." He tried to reassure himself at the same time.**

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 2**

** **

**It had been a long afternoon. Amanda was staring at the phone on her makeshift desk when Lee came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and jumped out of her chair. All eyes were on them. It seemed everyone had heard the news already and were all on edge. "Amanda, I'm sorry." Lee apologized.**

****

**"No Lee, it's okay. I'm just jumpy that's all." She answered. "I was thinking about calling mother."**

****

**"What are you going to tell her?"**

****

**"I'm not sure. I thought I'd tell her the truth about Birol and use IFF as a cover, but now I'm considering coming clean about the Agency."**

****

**"Really?"**

****

**"The reason I've kept it a secret is for their safety, now they're in danger anyway. The boys are old enough to keep this to themselves. They need to know." She reasoned.**

****

**"Whatever you think is best, I'll support you."**

****

**"I wish I could tell them in person."**

****

**"I know, it's not safe now. Use Billy's phone. They just finished setting up for tonight."**

****

**Amanda squeezed his hand and headed for Billy's office. "Sir? I was wondering if I could use your phone to call mother."**

****

**"Of course. Have you decided what you're going to tell her?" Melrose asked.**

****

**"Actually I'm going to tell her the truth." She said waiting for his reaction.**

****

**He smiled warmly, "I think it's for the best." He answered and she was grateful for the encouragement. "Take all the time you need."**

****

**"Thank you sir. I have a feeling this will take a while." She said as she realized how much explaining she had to do.**

** **

*********************************************************************************************

** **

**Dotty couldn't take it any longer. Federal agents had charged into her home, ordered them to get some things together because they were in danger and took them to the Cumberland. That was it. No explanations, no attempts to ease the situation. She opened the door to the room they were in and immediately the guard turned around. "I've had it. I want some answers and I want to know where my daughter is." She demanded.**

****

**"I'm sorry Ma'am, we were told Mrs. King will call you and that she'll explain what's going on."**

****

**"Is she okay?" Jamie interrupted. "Why isn't she here?" Just then the phone rang. Phillip was sitting next to it and answered immediately.**

****

**"Hello? Mom! Where are you? What's going on?" He blurted out. Dotty closed the door and grabbed the phone from here grandson.**

****

**"Amanda, I demand to know what's going on." She told her daughter.**

****

**"I know mother. Are there three phones so that the boys can listen too?" Amanda asked.**

****

**Dotty looked around. "Yes. Boys pick up the other two phones." She ordered.**

****

**The boys obeyed and Jamie started talking "Mom where are you? I'm scared. Are you okay?"**

****

**Amanda smiled in spite of herself. Her youngest had her gift of being a motor mouth when he was nervous. "Jamie slow down. I need you all to listen right now. I have a lot to tell you and I don't want any of you to interrupt. I'll let you talk when I'm finished." She said with the seriousness touching her voice.**

****

**"Amanda you're scaring me." Dotty answered.**

****

**"I know mother just listen. There's a man after me. His name is Addi Birol—"**

****

**"The terrorist!" Dotty exclaimed. His face had been all over the paper a year ago.**

****

**"Mother I said no interruptions."**

** **

**"I'm sorry it's just…"**

****

**"Please listen this is important. Birol wants revenge on Lee and me. We helped put him away last year. He's escaped and is offering seven million dollars to whoever can bring me to him." She paused trying to decide how to continue.**

****

**"How did you get mixed up in all this? Is it IFF?"**

****

**Amanda took a deep breath, "Mother IFF is just a cover. I'm a Federal Agent." She paused letting it sink in.**

****

**"You're a spy mom?!" Phillip asked.**

****

**"We don't say that." Amanda answered.**

****

**"How long have you been a sp— an agent?" Dotty corrected herself.**

****

**"Four years." Amanda replied quietly.**

****

**"Four years!"**

****

**"Technically. Officially two." She said evenly.**

****

**"Well let's get this straight. Have you been lying for two years or four?!"**

****

**"Mother please, could we discuss that later? I don't have the energy."**

****

**"Mom are you going to be okay?" A concerned Jamie asked.**

****

**"I'll be fine but I won't be staying with you. Moving you was just a precaution. Addi wants me but we were afraid they may use you to get me." She continued. **

****

**"Amanda, how can you be so calm!"**

****

**"It comes with the territory."**

****

**"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"**

** **

**"Mom is this Bur- Baur- "**

****

**"Birol." Amanda corrected Jamie.**

****

**"Birol man mean?" He finished.**

****

**"He's a terrorist dork brain." Phillip interrupted**

****

**"Phillip please don't call your brother names. Addi's not cruel, but last time he had me he just wanted information not revenge."**

****

**"Last time!" Those words were not lost on her mother.**

****

**Amanda sighed. She hadn't meant that to slip out. Her family had enough to deal with. "Yes mother. Do you remember last year when Phillip and Jamie had that sock hop that I missed?"**

****

**"Yes that was the first time Lee came by… He said you were out of town for another week." Realization dawned on her, "you were a hostage for two weeks by a terrorist! And you weren't in the hospital because you were dehydrated."**

****

**"I was dehydrated mother." She answered.**

****

**"And all those bruises… you didn't fall down the stairs did you mom?" Phillip asked.**

****

**"No sweetie."**

****

**"He interrogated you didn't he!" Phillip's reasoning continued. Amanda's silence was his only answer.**

****

**"I don't want you guys to worry. I have the best security in the country and I promise to call you as soon as I can."**

****

**"How can we not worry? What if something does happen?"**

****

**"Mother I promise that if something does happen Billy will let you know, but nothing is going to happen."**

****

**"Billy? Billy Melrose! This keeps getting better doesn't it?"**

****

**"Mother please don't be angry. I'm sorry I had to drop this all on you. Please believe me when I say that I kept this all a secret for your safety."**

****

**"Amanda I'm sorry. I'm scared and this is a lot to deal with."**

****

**"I'll try and call tomorrow. I love you guys."**

****

**"I love you too mom." Phillip answered.**

****

**"Jamie? Are you still there?" Amanda asked.**

****

**"Ya- " his voice cracked and he was obviously crying.**

****

**"Sweetheart, Jamie it's going to be okay. I know this may not help, but I've been in worst situations than this. You need to trust me, I know what I'm doing and I'm in the best hands okay. I love you."**

****

**Jamie sniffed, "I love you too mom."**

****

**"Mother I will call." She promised.**

****

**"Alright. Be careful." Dotty said.**

****

**"Good bye, I'll talk to you later." She hung up and took a deep breath. "That could have gone worse." She said to herself. She looked around the office and realized there were two cots set up for tonight and she smiled in spite of everything. Billy knew Lee wouldn't leave her side.**

** **

** **

** **

##### Chapter 3

** **

**Lee walked into Billy's office. It was late. He and Billy were going over the plan for the morning. Tonight Billy and Francine were going to stand guard outside the office while Lee stayed with Amanda. Francine insisted on staying in the bullpen herself. Despite the way she acted Lee knew Francine considered Amanda a good friend. "Amanda- " she was sound asleep. They had been married for about eight months. It was a secret marriage so they didn't do much sleeping when they were alone together but Lee loved to watch her. He brushed a piece of hair from her face and lay down on the other cot making sure his gun was in reach.**

** **

***************************************************************************************************

** **

**Lee woke suddenly by a scream. He grabbed his gun and looked over at Amanda. She was thrashing around obviously having a nightmare. The door flew open Billy and Francine rushed in. Lee put his gun down, ran to her side, and put his arms around her. She was still half-asleep and struggled against his hold. He was afraid he'd hurt her she was fighting so hard; he released her. "Don't touch me!" She ordered. "Lee!"**

****

**"Amanda it is me." He tried to convince her. He turned her and made her look at him. As recognition set in she embraced him.**

****

**"Lee, please don't let him get me. I can't go through that again. Please don't let him touch me again." She pleaded. He squeezed her hard and looked up at Billy and Francine.**

****

**"We won't let anything happen to you." He promised willing it to be true. Convinced Amanda was in no danger Billy and Francine backed out giving them some privacy. "Amanda I know you never talk about Birol, but maybe it will help." She was silent and Lee wasn't sure if she was considering until he looked down and saw the fear in her eyes.**

****

**"Lee I know you never pushed the issue, I also know you stole my debriefing tapes." She answered with a hint of a smile. "Billy told me he had to write you up for it." She explained.**

****

**"I'm sorry, I needed to know," he replied hesitantly.**

****

**"I know I'm not angry. It made it easier on me. I didn't think I could tell you everything that went on those two weeks."**

****

**"Why not?"**

****

**"I knew you felt responsible for it and having to look you in the eyes and tell you how he hit me and how he threatened to…" she stopped unable to say the word "…rape me when he caught you. I can still feel his touch." She shivered against him. "Lee" She looked up at him with determination in her eyes, "if he does get me—"**

****

**"He won't." He said resolutely.**

****

**She put a hand on his chest and looked into his eyes, "if he does, please promise me you won't go after him."**

****

**"Amanda…"**

****

**"Lee just promise me because if he gets us both again, this time he'll follow thru."**

****

**"Amanda I won't just sit back and let him keep you."**

****

**"Fine. Do what ever you want; coordinate the strike team but don't physically come in after me. That's exactly what he wants. Please promise." She pleaded.**

****

**He knew she was right, but when the time came, if the time came he corrected himself, would he be able to restrain himself? "Alright, I promise." **

****

**"I'd rather die than make you watch…"**

****

**"That's enough of that kind of talk Amanda Stetson."**

****

**"I've also decided that if it comes down to someone getting hurt or Addi getting me I'm giving myself up."**

****

**"What! Amanda you're not thinking straight. You can't just give up like that!"**

****

**"Lee I could never live with myself if someone got killed because I was afraid to face Birol." She replied evenly.**

****

**"There's more to it than you facing Birol. He'll torture you and—"**

****

**"Lee I know better than you what he's capable of." That silenced him. Lee knew she was right again. He also knew that he would do the same thing. As if reading his thoughts she continued, "you'd do the same thing to save Billy, Francine, or me. You know it." **

****

**"Alright. Let's try and get some sleep tonight." He kissed the top of her head and started to get up.**

****

**"Please just hold me for a little longer."**

****

**"There's nothing more I'd rather do," he answered and embraced her again.**

** **

** **

**To be continued…**


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine but the credit is theirs. Enjoy!**

** **

**Lee and Amanda's past resurfaces after Birol escapes from prison and seeks revenge. All secrets are revealed. Takes place after the series ends.**

** **

** **

****

**Vengeance and Valor**

** **

** **

**Chapter 4**

** **

**"Lee, Amanda. It's time to move." Billy said as he woke the two. They hadn't moved from their embrace.**

****

**Lee woke first, "What time is it?"**

****

**"5:00 am. The cars are ready and the check points are set." Billy answered.**

****

**"Okay, we'll be out in a minute." Lee replied as Amanda began to stir. "Amanda?"**

****

**"Hmm?" **

****

**"Amanda we need to get up. We need to move before the sun rises."**

****

**"Okay," she answered as rubbed the sleep from her eyes.**

****

**"We can take a shower and freshen up at the safe house." He continued as they straightened up Billy's office. "Ready?" He asked. She barely nodded. "We'll get through this." He promised hugging her once more before they opened the door.**

****

**Billy and Francine stood waiting with four other security guards. "Alright, listen up. We've got six cars running in the parking garage. Francine you and Lee are going with Amanda. The rest of us will go in separate cars. There are checkpoints along the way for all the cars to make sure no one is being followed. The target car has seven checks before they reach the safe house. There is a team already in place waiting for you to get to the house. Besides the guards already there I'm the only one that knows the location." Billy paused and looked at Amanda. "Are we ready?" Everyone nodded. "Let's move," he ordered.**

** **

****************************************************************

** **

**They drove in silence for three hours, double backing and passing the checkpoints. Lee had grabbed Amanda's hand before they left the parking garage and hadn't let go. As they past the last check point they waited for Fred Connors to check in.**

** **

*****************************************************************

** **

**Fred waited anxiously. The target car had just passed him. A few minutes later a black sedan drove past, flashed it's lights, and continued following Mrs. King. "All clear." He radioed back to all cars. He knew he was committing treason, but his cut of seven million eased his guilt.**

** **

*****************************************************************

** **

**Amanda slowly walked into the cabin. All things considered the place was beautiful. Guards were explaining to Lee and Francine all the security features the cabin had. Amanda for her part was half listening. She couldn't help but think that no matter what precautions they took Birol would still win. It was just a matter of time. She couldn't hide forever.**

** **

**"… there's a hiding place here in the closet." The agent explained.**

** **

**"Only room for one." Amanda commented absently.**

** **

**"He only wants you Amanda." Francine said while Lee remembered their earlier conversation last night. If it came down to using the closet Amanda wouldn't stay in their if she knew someone was interrogating one of them."**

** **

**"Fred Connors is coming at 1:00 am to relieve me at point." The agent continued.**

** **

**"Thanks Mike." Lee shook his hand and the agent left.**

** **

**Amanda sat on the couch silently. "Should we make brunch?" Francine suggested.**

** **

**"You two go ahead. I'm not really hungry." Amanda answered sounding very distant.**

** **

**Amanda, you didn't eat all day yesterday. You're going to get sick." Lee reprimanded her.**

** **

**"I just can't eat. This whole thing is so silly. I can't hide forever. If Birol is that determined he'll get me sooner or later. He has the luxury of time." Amanda reasoned.**

** **

**"Amanda you need to stop thinking like that."**

** **

**"Like what? Practically? Maybe we're doing the wrong thing, maybe you should use me as bait to capture him again."**

** **

**"No way. That's too dangerous." Francine piped in.**

** **

**"He won't come out of hiding on his own. He'll need a good reason. Right now I'm that reason."**

** **

**"We don't know for sure that he'd come himself—" Lee started.**

** **

**"He'd come. I know he would. This is too personal for him. I know how his mind works…" She trailed off lost in thought. She hadn't notice Lee walk up to her. He grabbed her arm startling her. "And please stop sneaking up on me like that!" She raised her voice.**

** **

**"Okay Amanda. I'm sorry please, I just want to help." Lee looked into her eyes. He saw the pain there and it was killing him. He wanted to make this whole thing go away. He cursed himself, not for the first time, for not killing Addi when he had the chance.**

** **

**She saw the pain and anger flash through his eyes and instantly she felt horrible for what she was doing to him. Addi Birol was already coming between them. "Oh Lee, I've been so awful to you." She told him and hugged him tightly.**

** **

**"It's okay. I understand, I really do. I wish I had killed him when I had the chance."**

** **

**"No, Lee this isn't your fault. He's the bad guy." She reminded him.**

** **

**He smiled at her determination, in the midst of all her fear she was comforting him. "How about we make some brunch now?" He asked slightly pulling away.**

** **

**"Okay, as long as you don't let Francine cook."**

** **

**"I wouldn't dream of it."**

** **

**"I heard that!" She called from the kitchen.**

** **

**"I knew you were listening." Amanda returned.**

** **

*****************************************************************

** **

**Lee had kicked Francine out of the kitchen so he could cook, leaving her and Amanda together. She noticed her friend once again had a distant look. "Would you like some coffee? I do know how to do that." She offered.**

** **

**"No thanks Francine." Amanda returned with a half smile.**

** **

**"Well how about an understanding ear. I know we haven't been the best of friends, but we are friends. I also know what it's like to be a hostage to the bad guys."**

** **

**"Honestly you really don't know what it was like with Addi." Amanda answered not meaning to sound so cold. Francine was only trying to be nice.**

** **

**"Amanda, really! I've been in bad situations. I've had ogars beat me-"**

** **

**"Yeah well I'm sure they never threatened to rape you in front of your partner." She blurted out quietly.**

** **

**"Amanda, I'm sorry. I… I had no idea."**

** **

**"Francine it's alright. You couldn't have known. Only Billy, Dr. Pfaf and Lee know."**

** **

**"He didn't…" She paused trying to determine how to phrase the unthinkable.**

** **

**"No, but there was one time I thought for sure he was going to. No one knows that, especially not Lee. He came into my cell with Nightcrawler very proud of himself for figuring it out. He told me he had no other use for me, but he'd let me live if I just gave into him. I refused. I told him he'd have to kill me first before I'd go to bed with an arrogant pig like him." Amanda was stiff as she told the story.**

** **

**"Amanda you didn't." Francine said in shock.**

** **

**"I did. That's when I got a lot of the bruises and three cracked ribs. He never did it though. Even after he got Lee. I'm not sure what he was waiting for…" She trailed off tears welling up in her eyes and before she knew it Francine had an arm around her. This time Amanda didn't hold back, she was sick of being strong.**

** **

**"The food's rea—" Lee trailed off as he surveyed the scene. Francine jerked her head, motioning him to take over. He asked no questions, he just knew he was needed and let her cling to him.**

** **

** **

**Chapter 5**

** **

**Amanda had seemed like a different person after that. Like she had gotten a huge weight off her chest. He questioned Francine but she was vague and danced around the questions. Whatever happened Amanda felt better and for that he was grateful. It was now about 1:30 in the morning and it was his watch while Francine and Amanda slept. Amanda had tried to stay awake to keep him company but couldn't. With the nightmares the night before and the early morning flight she had gotten no sleep coupled with the fact that she was emotionally drained. She had also called her mother later that afternoon to let them know she was safe, but wasn't sure when she'd see them. The phone call had gone considerably better than the previous one she had told him about. Dotty seemed to have calmed down and had now realized how serious the situation was. She was more than understanding this time. He glanced down at his sleeping wife. Life had always been complicated, but now it was just plain difficult. The sound of machine gun fire broke his reverie. Francine and Amanda were immediately awake. "Amanda get in the closet." He ordered.**

** **

**"Lee…"**

** **

**"Just get in the closet and put that bug on that's in there." He said, his voice confirming that he wasn't taking no for an answer. Silently she obeyed and for that he was grateful. It had all happen so fast, before he knew it he and Francine were surrounded by broken glass and guns.**

** **

**"Search the house." One of the masked men shouted as Lee and Francine's guns were taken. The men came back empty handed. "Tell Birol it's secure."**

** **

**Amanda was right. Birol did come himself. Lee thought to himself. Just then Birol strolled in. Two of the men shoved Lee and Francine roughly to their knees. **

** **

**Birol sunk down to look at Francine. "You are an amazing match, except for the hair and eyes. Where's Amanda?" Francine said nothing. He punched her hard in the stomach. Stars exploded before her eyes. "Tell me where she is or I'll shoot you." He said calmly as he leveled his gun.**

** **

**Amanda true to her word would not let Francine die in her place. "Addi stop. I'm here." She said quietly.**

** **

**"Amanda…" Lee didn't know what else to say. He saw Birol smirk and look her up and down making him feel dirty. Birol closed the distance and pushed Amanda against the wall.**

** **

**Amanda could feel his breath on her cheek as he leaned in and touch her. She froze. She remembered that touch too well. "Tie those two up. I'll search her for a homing device." He silently ran his hand down her arm. Amanda tried to back away but she was cornered. His hand slipped in her blouse as he did a thorough search for the bug. Lee tried to protest and he got the butt of a rifle in his gut. She silenced him with a look unable to find her voice. Birol stopped when he saw the necklace she was wearing on a chain under her shirt. "Well, well Amanda we are full of surprises." He fingered the engagement ring and wedding band. "You know I'm hurt. I was there for the engagement you could have at least invited me to the wedding." Francine looked up in surprise. "These should be on you finger don't you think?" He roughly spun her around pinning her right arm in front her and her left awkwardly bent behind her. She tried not to make a sound but a grunt came escaped as he wrenched her shoulder and elbow. "Here you Americans put it on this finger." He grabbed her ring finger and snapped it. She cried out as everyone heard the bone break.**

** **

**"You creep!" Lee exclaimed as he tried to stand but was shoved back down.**

** **

**Addi seemed unphased by the outburst. He was focused solely on Amanda. He put pressure on her arm forcing to either kneel or let her elbow brake. "That pretty little finger of yours was just the beginning. We have some unfinished business don't we?" He emphasized the question with a sharp jerk of her arm. Amanda bit her lip not wanting Lee to hear her cry again. "Now about that bug I'm sure you're wearing…" He continued his almost too thorough search, making Lee squirm, until he found the device under her watch. "Well that wasn't so hard was it? I kind of enjoyed it." Birol released his grasp quickly catching Amanda off guard; she fell to the floor with a thud. Birol calmly stood and kicked her in the chest. The pain jolted throughout her body and she was sure she'd pass out. She focused on Lee and time seemed to slow. She saw him mouth the words 'I love you'. She squeezed her eyes tight holding back the tears. She felt Birol on top of her tying her arms and then he did something very unexpected. He picked her up in one motion and sat her next to Lee. "You have three minutes to say good bye while we get the van ready."**

** **

**"Amanda say something. Are you okay?" Lee pleaded wishing he could hold her.**

** **

**"I'm okay." She said still winded from the kick.**

** **

**"Amanda, why?" Francine asked.**

** **

**"I wasn't going to let you take a bullet for me." She got out with effort.**

** **

**"I've done it before!"**

** **

**"This ones… different" she answered. "Addi's my demon I have to face."  
  
**

**"Amanda…"**

** **

**"No Lee don't say anything. You promised you wouldn't come and get me. Francine hold him to it. If he gets both of us…"**

** **

**"I know Amanda but he might anyway."**

** **

**"No, not without you there." She tried to change positions to get more comfortable, but movement only made it worse. "Please talk to mother and the boys. Tell them I love them and I hope they can understand…" She stopped tearing up.**

** **

**He needed to hug her. She had shown Birol no weakness, but it was threatening to come to a head. He struggled to slip his arms under his legs. He was in shape but not extremely flexible. Nothing, however, was going to stop him from hugging his wife. He grunted as his tied hands slipped past his feet. Instantly his arms were around Amanda. She leaned heavily against him; she looked up at him as he leaned in to give her a passionate kiss. "I love you Mrs. Stetson." He whispered.**

** **

**"The rings! Lee he still has the rings." Amanda exclaimed remembering what Addi had said about their engagement. Now she'd have to endure this without a physical reminder of Lee. She was depending on those rings to give her strength.**

** **

**"Shh, Amanda it's okay. We will get them back." He promised unaware of her dependence on them.**

** **

**"You don't understand. Last time I had the necklace to remind me why I should fight. This time I knew I could do it because I had our rings." She explained.**

** **

**He saw the panic on her face. "Here take mine." He answered slipping his chain off.**

** **

**"No, he'll take this too." She started to refuse.**

** **

**"Look we'll tie it to your shoe string and hide in your shoe." He answered as he fumbled with her shoe. Cursing himself for not having a bug with him to give her as well. He hadn't counted in Addi allowing this time together. Lee knew what Birol was doing though, he wanted to break their spirits by making them think now was a time for good byes; that they'd never see each other again. He finished concealing the ring as Birol stepped in the door. "We will find you Amanda." He promised. **

** **

**"You promised to stay away." She reminded him.**

** **

**"I didn't." Francine answered until then she had been a silent observer. She was in shock over the news of their marriage, but she had a new respect for the woman that had won the heart of Lee Stetson so completely.**

** **

**"Tell Billy that I'm sorry." Amanda told them.**

** **

**"For what?" Lee asked.**

** **

**"For blowing it. For giving up." She answered.**

** **

**"Amanda you saved my life." Francine reminded her.**

** **

**"This is not your fault," Lee started remembering what she had said a lifetime ago. "He's the bad guy remember." At that she smiled.**

** **

**"You do listen to me." She teased. Then she tensed as she saw Birol coming toward her. She kissed him again. "I love you too." Before Lee could respond Amanda was jerked away for him by her left arm. She grimaced at the soreness that was still present.**

** **

**"Come on Amanda, I've been dreaming about this for a year while I sat in that hellhole. Did you say good bye?" **

** **

**"We don't need to. You won't have her for long." Lee answered never taking his eyes off Amanda's.**

** **

**And with that he dragged her out the door. Birol left two men behind to make sure Lee didn't try anything. "How long until someone from the agency could get here?" One asked the other.**

** **

**"We were told we'd have 45 minutes from the time we set off the first alarm." The other answered. "Come on, he's safe. Let's get out of here before Melrose gets here." They took off and left Francine and Lee in silence.**

** **

**"Come here, let me untie you." Lee told Francine quietly.**

** **

**"Lee I'm sorry. I had no idea."**

** **

**"You couldn't have. It all happened so fast. We were only engaged for a couple of months and we told no one about the marriage." He paused thinking. "Billy must know though. The only way Birol could have known I asked her to marry me is if he had the room bugged. Billy would have listened to the tapes he made." Once Francine's hands were free she started working on his bindings. He was staring at the door where his wife moments ago had been dragged through by a brutal terrorist. "Did you hear what the guards said?" He finally broke the silence.**

** **

**"They seemed to know a little too much for my taste." Francine answered as Lee helped her up. She rubbed her stomach where a dull ache had started.**

** **

**"An inside job?" Lee asked angrily. **

** **

**"Unfortunately that's what it looks like." Francine conceded.**

** **

**"Are you okay?" Lee asked.**

** **

**"I was about to ask you the same question." She answered.**

** **

**"Why don't you go check on the others? I'll call Billy. I'm sure he's on his way, but they were right 45 minutes is the fastest anyone could get here after the alarms go off." Lee moved to leave but Francine grabbed his arm. He looked into her watery eyes. She had meant to console him but everything hit them both at once and he began to cry also. He hugged her. "We're going to get her back. This was an inside job and I intend to find out who was behind this." He vowed.**

** **

**To be continued…**


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine but the credit is theirs. Enjoy!**

** **

**Lee and Amanda's past resurfaces after Birol escapes from prison and seeks revenge. All secrets are revealed. Takes place after the series ends.**

****

** **

****

**Vengeance and Valor**

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 6**

** **

**Thirty minutes later everyone had gathered in the cabin. Billy arrived 15 minutes after Birol had cleared out and Lee had debriefed him. He told Billy everything from the broken finger to the inside leak never wavering until it was time to move on to the next task. "Amanda's mom is at the Cumberland right?" He asked quietly.**

** **

**"Lee let me do that." Billy offered.**

** **

**"No, I… I promised Amanda I'd tell them what happened." Billy didn't argue he knew scarecrow's mind was made up. Lee began to walk out the door. "Oh Billy?"**

** **

**"Yes."**

** **

**"Thanks for keeping Birol's surveillance tapes out of the original report."**

** **

**Billy nodded knowingly. "There's not a whole lot of privacy with this job. As far as I was concerned those tapes had no baring on the case against Addi."**

** **

*******************************************************************

** **

**The knock at the door made Dotty jump. She looked at the clock 4:15 am. The sick feeling at the pit of her stomach rose to her throat. She walked over and opened the door grateful that she couldn't sleep and had showered and dressed already. "Lee…" she stopped short knowing that if he was here Amanda was gone. The look in his eyes betrayed his message. "I need to sit." She said as she slid into a chair. **

** **

**Lee silently closed the door not wanting to wake the boys. He was grateful it would be just Dotty first. "Dotty…" his voice cracked.**

** **

**"She's not dead is she!" She asked alarmed at Lee's emotional state. Everything she knew about him told her he was a mountain of strength, and now more than ever knowing what he really did for a living.**

** **

**"No! No. She's… Addi got her this morning."**

** **

**"How! She was supposed to have the 'best protection'." She quoted her daughter.**

** **

**"She gave herself up-"**

** **

**"She what!" Dotty interrupted. This was not going well at all.**

** **

**"Birol was going to kill one of our friends if he didn't find her, and Amanda left her hiding place to save her life." Lee answered calmly. He had regained his composure realizing Dotty needed him to be strong. She asked me to make sure you understood her decision."**

** **

**"Well I don't." She said. "How could she do this to us? How could she just forget she has a family that needs her?" Dotty questioned.**

** **

**"Amanda couldn't live with herself if she knew that her freedom had cost someone their life." He answered knowing she would understand.**

** **

**Dotty nodded slowly realizing the truth of what he was saying. "Did he hurt her?" She asked.**

** **

**How could he answer that? "Um… nothing serious."**

** **

**"What does that mean? For you spies what's serious?"**

** **

**"Mrs. West… Dotty you just need to trust me okay." He answered hoping that would be enough.**

** **

**She nodded giving in. Lee leaned over giving her a hug. "Do you think he'll kill her?" She asked quietly.**

** **

**He kissed the top of her head. "We're going to get her back." He answered resolutely.**

** **

**"Grandma?" Phillip asked clearing the sleep from his eyes. "Lee?" Slowly he surveyed the scene. "What happened? Where's mom?"**

** **

**"Phillip get you brother. We need to have a family meeting." A very determined Dotty said pulling away from Lee.**

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 7**

** **

** **

**Addi opened the door and shoved Amanda inside. She froze. "Do you like it? I had it built just for you." He said very pleased with himself. It was the exact room he had her in most of the time when he had last year. Amanda remembered the late night transfers but Birol always preferred that location. Now she was standing on the same white floor with the same white walls; no windows and a single lamp hanging from the ceiling. "We spent a lot of time in this room didn't we Amanda?" He asked coming up behind her pushing her in farther. "This will be your room for a while. I'll be back so don't go anywhere." He said kissing the back of her neck. She tried jerking away but he had an arm around her waist. "I'll be right back." He said again. Amanda didn't move until the door slammed shut.**

** **

**Her hands were still tied behind her back and her left arm throbbed from her shoulder down to her finger. She slowly studied the room. Maybe if she could get her hands untied she could find a loose nail or board she could use to fight back. Her scan stopped high in the far corner. There were brackets of some kind mounted in the ceiling; she wasn't sure what they were for and moved on to the floor. Her gaze settled on two metal loops in the floor about five feet apart.**

** **

**"They should be a perfect fit." Addi told her. She hadn't heard the door open, then it dawned on her what he was talking about. He meant to tie her hands to the bolts in the floor. She quietly looked at him. He hand a chair in one hand, a metal one like he had the last time. He also had a video camera tucked under his other arm. Her heart sank. He didn't need to bring Lee here; he'd send a tape to Lee. Birol quietly stood on the chair and positioned the camera on the brackets she had just been considering. He switched it on and crawled down. He stared at her. "You know, I've done some research on you." He started evenly. "The whole time I had you, you were an agent. I hear you and Stetson are the best. It may be fun trying to get information from you." He paused. "But I already have a source I can trust. No, from you I want revenge."**

** **

**"Why?" She finally spoke her first words since leaving the safe house.**

** **

**"You and Stetson put me away." He replied stepping closer backing her against the wall. "Prisons where I come from are nothing like your American prisons. Would you like to guess how many broken ribs I had this past year?"**

** **

**"You killed hundreds of people and expect me to feel sorry about a couple broken ribs?" She asked incredulously. **

** **

**He slapped her with such force she was knocked to the ground. "Twelve broken ribs and yes I do expect you to care." He hissed. "Let's play a game shall we. I'm going to try and make you care. How many ribs can I break with one kick?" Amanda tried to squirm free but he had her pinned. He stood quickly and brought his foot down forcefully. She heard the bones break. He stooped back down smiling, extremely pleased with himself. "Let's count them." He said as he fingered each break. She bit her lip trying not to cry out. She knew Birol was taping the whole thing. "Well that one broke twice, I'll count that as two just to show you I can be a good guy. Unfortunately there are only nine brakes." He replied calmly and suddenly punched her side. The pain was too much to bare and her world became dark.**

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 8**

** **

**Lee was sitting in a meeting with all the agents involved in the night before when a courier came in.**

** **

**"I ordered no interruptions!" Billy protested.**

** **

**"Sir it's from Birol." The man replied meekly handing Billy the package.**

** **

**"Everyone's dismissed for lunch. Lee, Francine…" Billy ordered heading toward his office. Billy opened the box to reveal videotape and nothing else. Lee took the tape and headed for the VCR.**

** **

**"Lee you don't have to. Let me watch it." Francine pleaded.**

** **

**He silenced her with a look. "I need to." He answered quietly and put the tape in. As he listened to their conversation he silently took in the room. Birol had recreated it making Lee wonder how long Birol had been planning revenge. He was suddenly jolted from his thoughts by the slap. He had heard what Amanda had said, he knew she was right, but wished she'd just remain quiet like the manual said. He almost smiled in spite of himself. Amanda tended to rewrite the manual a lot, which made him love her even more.**

** **

**"…twelve broken ribs…" He heard Addi explain and he realized what Birol was about to do.**

** **

**"No." He breathed. Francine glanced at him. Then they saw him pin her to the ground and heard the sickening crack of ribs breaking. Lee sat down not realizing that the worst horror was yet to come. He could see the pain in her face as she bit her lip trying not to scream while Birol fingered each rib counting to see if he had broken his quota of twelve. The room was getting dark for Lee. "… only nine…" He heard in the haze and watched helplessly as Birol punched her in the side. His wife cried in pain and went limp. Lee heard Francine gasp and Billy shut off the video. He walked by Lee and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shuttered slightly.**

** **

**"He will pay for this." Billy promised evenly and quietly left the office giving him some space.**

** **

**Francine was still staring at the blank screen. "Lee, do you want to tal-"**

** **

**"No," he cut her off.**

** **

**She nodded and slowly got up her knees were still shaky, "I'm going to start questioning everyone present last night."**

** **

**"I'll be there in a minute." He answered waiting for the door to close. Lee wanted to destroy something; anything to make up for the fact that he couldn't rip Birol's face off that very moment. He needed to focus this anger and use it to help Amanda. His first goal was to find the leak and make them regret they ever changed sides. He opened the door and purposefully headed toward the interrogation rooms.**

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 9**

** **

**Amanda wasn't sure how long she had been lying there. Every movement hurt. She tried holding her breath to have some momentary relief of pain but the following breath was too painful. So she settled on slow breaths. That was better but the pain was still intense. She knew that she was lucky that her lung hadn't been punctured, but that could change with sudden movement. She tried to slowly sit but stars exploded and she felt the darkness over coming her again. She lay back down, squeezed her eyes shut as tears rolled out. Hearing the door open she determined to show him no weakness. He walked up to her with a knife; she froze. He grabbed her left arm took the knife and with one swift move cut the rope her hands were still bound with. Amanda closed her eyes composing herself from the fear that rose up after seeing the blade. She tried moving her hands quickly remembering her broken finger. The pain in her ribs had caused her to forget what seemed to be a minor injury now. The pain intensified through out her body as he drug her to the middle of the floor. She was tied down before she had time to react. Then the fear rose up again knowing what he intended to do.**

** **

**He bent down and slowly kissed her forehead. "I've waited a long time for this." He whispered.**

** **

**She glanced up at the video camera and saw the red light on. "Please," she pleaded. "I'll do what ever you want, just please don't record this."**

** **

**He studied her and suddenly, to her surprise his face softened. He walked up to the camera and shut it off. He regarded her for a few minutes and walked out the door leaving her tied to the floor very puzzled and very relieved.**

****

******************************************************************

** **

**Birol walked out of the room and saw Fred Connor's questioning look. "I couldn't do it." He confessed. "She loves Stetson so much she was willing to give herself to me to spare him pain." He paused. "I had a love like that when I was young and too foolish to realize what I had."**

** **

**"So now what are you going to do?" Fred asked sarcastically. "They put you away. They destroyed your life."**

** **

**"Save it. You'll get your money either way. Phyllis died in prison. They will pay. Amanda King will die, but Scarecrow will be here to watch it happen." Birol finished gaining his resolve back. He had shown weakness in front of Amanda and that had to be remedied.**

** **

******************************************************************

** **

**An hour later Birol slipped into the room with a whip in hand. He noticed Amanda was either asleep or passed out. That would change. He thought with a sneer. Birol turned the camera on. He untied Amanda and turned her over. The movement revived her. She struggled slightly but was too weak to resist him. He tied her hands back down once on her stomach. She waited quietly not aware of what he had carried into the room. Snap! Between the horrid sound and the searing pain Amanda cried out. Birol poured two more strikes down on her. Each one more painful than the other. With all his might he struck her one last time. By this time there was no controlling the tears. Birol walked over to the camera and with a sick smile turned it off taking the tape out.**

** **

**"It's time to give that husband of yours another update." He said any compassion now gone and he left the room hearing the soft cries as the door shut. He did have respect for her though. Many men he had tortured would have been groveling long ago.**

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 10**

** **

**The phone rang in the Q-bureau. The sound made Lee jump. "Yeah," he answered.**

** **

**"Lee it's Billy. We got another tape."**

** **

**"I'll be right down." He announced and rushed from the office.**

** **

**Lee walked past Francine's desk. "Billy got another tape." He said quietly.**

** **

**"I heard." She answered.**

** **

**"Are you coming?"**

** **

**"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to."**

** **

**"I think… I think I need you to." He choked out.**

** **

**They both entered Billy's office and sat down. Lee watched quietly as the tape began and Birol walked into the room with a knife. Lee grabbed Francine's hand. Relief flowed over him as Birol used the blade to cut the ropes binding her hands. The pain in his wife's face as Addi moved her touch his soul. He wanted to jump through the screen and kill him. He watched as Addi tied her to the floor and he knew what he intended to do he closed his eyes not wanting to watch but knowing he had to. His eyes flew open as he heard his wife beg Birol not to tape it; that she'd do whatever he wanted. His heart burned with love for this woman who in spite of everything was thinking only of Lee. There was something in Addi's eyes as he walked up to turn the tape off. Was it compassion?**

** **

**The tape was silent for a few seconds and started again. Birol turned Amanda over she was clearly fighting him but had no strength. He tied her down on her stomach then Lee saw the whip and heard the crack. Amanda had cried out obviously not expecting that. Four times Lee was forced to watch his wife wiped, her back bleeding badly. Birol left the room but Lee didn't take his eyes off Amanda's.**

** **

"Francine," Billy began quietly. "I want you to take these tapes to a quiet room and see if you can get any clues about Amanda's location."

** **

**Francine merely nodded and Billy noted that Lee had no argument. He had no desire to watch any of that again. She gave Lee's hands a squeeze, took the tapes from her boss, and left the room dreading her task.**

** **

***************************************************************************

** **

**Francine ran over the tapes several times and was about to give up. Now that the initial shock of what she was watching wore off the realization that Amanda was lying somewhere bleeding set in. All the medical complications ran through her mind and she cursed the agency for teaching her those things. It was in the beginning of the second tape, as Birol entered the room with the knife, that Francine caught a glimpse of something on the other side if the door. She ran it back and slowed the tape. She gasped as a face came into view. Taking the tapes she ran back to Billy's office.**

** **

** **

**To be continued…**

** **

****

** **


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine but the credit is theirs. Enjoy!**

** **

**Lee and Amanda's past resurfaces after Birol escapes from prison and seeks revenge. All secrets are revealed. Takes place after the series ends.**

****

** **

****

**Vengeance and Valor******

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 11**

** **

Amanda was still lying on her stomach. She wasn't sure how long it had been. It seemed like days. She didn't even try to untie herself because every movement caused pain to shoot through her body. She wasn't sure what to think. She knew Birol was just getting started, but she also knew she'd lost a lot of blood and had internal injuries from his 'game'. If his intent was to kill her he was doing a very good job.

** **

**Amanda heard the door open; she tensed out of reflex but the tightened muscles screamed along her back. She felt someone untying her left arm and then saw Birol come into her view as he harshly flipped her over leaving her right arm fastened to the ground. She could no longer hold back her reactions and she groaned loudly as her back made contact with the hard floor. He positioned her so her head was in his lap slightly inclined. Suddenly a glass of water was brought to her lips and he helped her slowly drink it. He caressed her cheek but she was too weak to pull away. Her body craved the water too much to care what was going on around her. After the water was gone Addi turned her over and secured her left hand before walking out the door.**

** **

**********************************************************************

** **

**Lee watched silently from the van as Fred Connors walked into a peaceful looking house. The neighborhood was relatively quiet. No one would have ever expected what was going on behind those four walls. When Francine had told him and Billy about seeing Fred as the door closed on the tape Lee's immediate thought was to beat him senseless until he told them where Birol had Amanda. Billy reined him in and convinced him that they should follow him instead. Billy's advice had seemed to pay off. Francine and Billy were preparing for the strike along with six other teams that had surrounded the house. Lee got up form his seat and started to prepare as well.**

** **

**"What do you think you are doing?" Francine asked him.**

** **

**"I'm going in there." Lee answered.**

** **

**"No. You're not. Not until Birol is in custody. You promised Amanda." Lee started to protest, "And I promised her I'd hold you to it. Now get in that chair and lead us safely to Amanda." She ordered shutting Lee up. **

** **

**"Are the teams ready?" Billy asked.**

** **

**"They've all checked in and are waiting your orders." Lee answered clearly not pleased with sitting on the sidelines.**

** **

**"Let's roll." Billy ordered.**

** **

**Francine grabbed Lee's hand as she left the van. "We'll get her back." She promised.**

** **

**Lee was forced to watch as the unassuming house was surrounded by pairs of black dressed agents. Negotiating them through Birol's traps were fairly easy for Lee, he had spent months last year learning how his mind worked. "Okay Lee. There's no turning back here." He heard Billy's voice full of anticipation. Everyone knew the stakes and what could go wrong. For all they knew Amanda could be dead by now. Lee closed his eyes forcing himself not to go there. "…Francine and I are going to find Amanda and stay with her until everyone is in the house is in custody and we're sure she's safe." Billy finished.**

** **

**"Confirmed." Lee answered. "Billy?"**

** **

**"Yes?"**

** **

**"When you get him… Birol is mine." He stated evenly.**

****

"Confirmed, conditionally." Billy began as Lee waited to hear his boss lecture him about regulations but Billy's words surprised and touched him. "I get to help with the interrogation."

** **

**"Thanks Billy. Go find her."**

** **

**"You heard him. Red team go. Blue team go…" As the soldiers poured into the house Billy and Francine began their frantic search to find Amanda. Finally coming to a bolted door they knew they found her. **

** **

**Francine took a deep breath and opened the door while Billy covered her. She stopped dead in her track not fully prepared for the sight of Amanda tied to the floor lying in a pool of blood that had gathered around her from her back. Billy pushed past her understanding her hesitation. His motion snapped her out of her paralysis and she helped untie Amanda's rope burned wrists. 'Don't loose it now Amanda needs you' she told herself.**

** **

**"Med team are you standing by?" Billy asked.**

** **

**"Affirmative." They answered.**

** **

**"Lee are we clear?"**

** **

**"Negative. They still haven't found Birol or Connors." Lee answered anxiously. "How is she?"**

** **

**"Alive," Billy breathed. "We'll give it 15 minutes and I'm bringing her out with or without Birol."**

** **

**Francine took off her jacket and rolled Amanda over on it. Her skin was extremely cold. The movement revived her and she moaned as her back touched the surface. Billy tried to rest her on his lap leaving as much of her back as he could off the floor. "Amanda. It's Francine." She tried to comfort her friend. Amanda did seem to relax. "Billy's got you and Lee is waiting outside for us."**

** **

**"His turn… to wait in… the car." She whispered with a smile.**

** **

**"Yeah, but he actually did." Billy replied. "Hang on we're going to get you out of here." He promised stroking her cheek. **

** **

**"Sorry about… the jacket…" Amanda trailed off as she looked at Francine. "Don't have to… cry over… it... buy you… a new one."**

** **

**"Amanda King, you know I'm not crying over that stupid jacket." Francine protested. "Amanda I—" Her words were cut short as Amanda's body shook from a violent coughing fit. Tears streaming down her face.**

** **

**"That's it. We're moving now." Billy ordered.**

** **

**"Amanda can you walk?" Francine asked.**

** **

**"Help." Was all she was able to croak out. Billy and Francine tried to move her as gently as possible but Amanda was too weak to support her own weight and her knees buckled. Francine grabbed her around the side instinctively to keep her from falling. Amanda cried out as pressure was placed on her broken ribs. She sunk to her knees.**

** **

**"Amanda…" Francine started to apologize.**

** **

**Amanda squeezed her hand. "Not your fault… need a… minute." She said between sobs. After she had composed herself she nodded and was helped to her feet. Billy gently leading the way ordered back up to cover them as they left her prison. They began descending a flight of stairs when she started coughing again. "Can't… need Lee." She pleaded. "Safe?"**

** **

**Billy instantly radio to Lee. "Lee, Amanda needs you. We're on the stairs."**

** **

**Lee didn't bother to waste the time to reply and bolted from the van. He reached them halfway down the stairs. "Amanda!" Billy and Francine parted to give them some space. Lee supported her as her coughing subsided. "Amanda, I love you so much. I didn't think I'd ever get to say that again." He told her. She leaned heavily against him.**

** **

**"I love you too." She whispered as he kissed her cheek.**

** **

**"Lee let's get her to the bottom of the stairs and call the med unit in with a stretcher." Billy suggested.**

** **

**"I can't" Amanda whispered. Lee looked down at her and saw the pain in her eyes and fear of any movement.**

** **

**"It's okay." Lee assured her. "I'll carry you." She hesitated but then nodded her agreement. He carefully picked her up and felt her tense. "Are you okay?"**

** **

**"It just hurts." She answered. She looked into his eyes and saw the tears running down his face. He was still unsure of everything that had taken place, but the things he was sure of was more than he could handle at this point. He slowly walked down the stairs meeting the med team at the bottom. He gently placed her on the stretcher. Amanda winced at the pressure on her back. The medic quickly went into action placing an IV in her right hand. Lee heard them comment her left was too swollen. He saw the broken finger had turned black and blue and her wrist was red worn raw by her bindings. Then they took off the jacket and Lee lost it. He put his fist through the wall. "Where is he!" He shouted.**

** **

**"Lee," Amanda started. He looked at her. "Please don't." She was on her right side as they surveyed her back. There were four deep gashed crisscrossing down her back and the imprint of a boot on her right side screamed at him. He came around the gurney to face her. "He wants you to come after him. He would love to see you ruin your life getting even. It won't make me better." He knew the truth of her words but the sight of her, his Amanda, so badly beaten renewed his anger. She saw it flash through his eyes. "I need you. Don't leave me to chase him."**

** **

**His face softened at the sound of her pleading. He wanted nothing more then to be by her side forever, but there was nothing he could do to make things right by her side. He wasn't a doctor and he couldn't heal her. But finding people, that's what Lee Stetson did best. He realized more important than finding Birol and making him pay for what he had done to Amanda was Amanda herself. "I'll never leave you." He finally answered.**

** **

**"Mrs. King your shoulder is out of joint. We need to reset it." One of the paramedics told her. She nodded and grabbed Lee's hand as someone slowly raised her left arm and with a sharp tug she groaned feeling the bone slide into place. Tears flowed freely down her face. They worked on her for another 20 minutes. Lee, Billy and Francine all hung back allowing them their space. "Someone should go tell her family." Lee said absently.**

** **

**"I'll go." Francine volunteered as they began loading Amanda onto the ambulance. "Go on Scarecrow. Go with your wife." Lee looked at her and hugged her.**

** **

**"Thank you. Both of you." He told his friends.**

** **

**"There is no need for thank you's." Billy answered.**

** **

**To be continued…**

** **

** **


	5. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine but the credit is theirs. Enjoy!**

** **

**Lee and Amanda's past resurfaces after Birol escapes from prison and seeks revenge. All secrets are revealed. Takes place after the series ends.**

** **

** **

**Me sincerest apologies for the long wait, I am embarrassed to show my face. I hate unresolved stories. Life is crazy right now; my composition prof is a slave driver. My last final is Dec. 20th. I promise to dive into to this and several other stories I have in the works. I can't wait to do some recreational writing so look out. You'll be so sick of me you'll beg me to stop! Enjoy and I promise no more waiting like this. It's short but I figured you deserved something for your patience with this unworthy writer.**

****

** **

****

##### Vengeance and Valor

# 

# 

# 

# Chapter 12

** **

Dotty and the boys had returned home after their family meeting. Now Amanda had been gone for five days and the house seemed empty while everyone's mood was somber. Joe and Lee were making frequent calls to check up on them. Dotty was trying not to give up hope but as the days drug on they all knew the worse it was. When the doorbell rang no one jumped to answer fearing it was bad news. Dotty opened the door meeting Francine's gaze. "Yes?"

** **

**"Mrs. West. My name is Francine Desmond, I work with your daughter." She started.**

** **

**"What is it? Have they found her? Is she okay?" Dotty blurted out.**

** **

**Francine grimaced. Rambling seemed to be a family trait. "We found her. She's at the hospital."**

** **

**"How bad?" Dotty asked as the boys came into view.**

** **

**"Who is it Grandma?" Jamie asked.**

** **

**"Have they found Mom?" Phillip continued.**

** **

**"Boys I want you to go upstairs. I'm going to call Joe and ask him to come over here and watch you guys while I go to the hospital."**

** **

**Francine nodded her approval. Now was not the time for the kids to find out what Birol had done to their mother.**

** **

********************************************************************************

** **

**The nurse had finally allowed Lee into Amanda's room. The NEST team had worked on her for nearly two hours. Looking down at her pale face she almost looked dead. He could barely tell she was breathing. The constant beep of the heart monitor was all that assured him his wife was still alive.**

** **

**They had been pumping blood into her since they began transporting her. The doctors told him they couldn't stitch up her back until the antibiotics had run their course and there was no sign of infection, so her back continued to bleed. The major concern; however, was internal bleeding and blood clots.**

** **

Lee sank down into a chair next to her bed and gently took her hand. He watched the subtle rise and fall of her chest allowing the fact that she was alive comfort him from the knowledge of what she had gone through. "Amanda, I'm sorry. This should have been me. I'm so sorry." She whispered burring his face in the bed.

** **

**Dotty, noticing the guard, walked into the room with Francine. She was shocked to see tubes, wires and equipment everywhere. In the middle of the web lay her daughter with a bruised and pale face, sleeping. She saw Lee with his head resting on the bed and his hand firmly clasping hers. "Lee," she spoke quietly. **

** **

**Lee looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Mrs. West," he began but was cut off by a groan issued from Amanda. Dotty rushed to the other side of Amanda while Lee ordered the guard to get the doctor and returned to his wife. Francine remained a respectful distance. Amanda began to stir and her eyes slowly opened. "Amanda don't try to talk right now. There's a tube down your throat to help you breath okay." **

** **

**Amanda's nod was barely perceptible. She looked over at her mother and squeezed her hand as best she could with her broken finger and soreness in her shoulder.**

** **

**The doctor quickly entered and looked down at Amanda. "Mrs. King, I'm Dr. Taylor. I'm a NEST surgeon. You seem to be breathing alright, let me take the tube out so you can talk." Amanda nodded again and Dr. Taylor disconnected her from the respirator. "Okay, I need you to breath out as I pull." Amanda doing as she was told began coughing once her airway was clear. The pain was evident on her face. "Would you like some morphine?" He asked.**

** **

**"No," she answered hoarsely. "Back hurts."**

** **

**"We can't stitch you up until we're sure there's no infection. The antibiotics should do their job in a week. You also need to be careful with those broken ribs. You're very lucky they haven't punctured your lung."**

** **

**"How many?" She asked.**

** **

**"Amanda," Lee warned.**

** **

**"I need to know." **

** **

**Dotty watched the exchange confused.**

** **

**"14 Breaks total." Taylor said reluctantly.**

** **

**"Ribs?" Dotty asked looking from the doctor to Lee to Amanda. "14 broken ribs Amanda?"**

** **

**"Mother please sit." Amanda ordered weakly. She wasn't sure how to tell her everything that had happened. Amanda didn't know how bad it was herself. "Doctor, can you explain everything."**

** **

**He nodded and started with the minor issues. "Your finger has been reset and should heal fine. You left shoulder will need to remain as immobile as possible. We're giving you fluids and nutrients. Obviously you haven't eaten in about six days so take food slowly. The ribs will mend with two weeks of bed rest and no sudden movements. Your back concerns me. As I said before we can't close the wounds until we're sure there's no infection, but the bleeding may become a problem because of the blood thinner you're on to prevent a pulmonary embolism."**

** **

**"A what?" Lee asked. Dotty remained silent as she listened. She couldn't image what her daughter had been through to cause such injuries.**

** **

**"A blood clot that blocks the blood flow in the heart. It was a tough call. Loss of blood is easier to fix than PE." The doctor admitted.**

** **

**"How long do I need to stay here?"**

** **

**"A few days at least for observation." Taylor stood and looked and Amanda. "You're very lucky. One more day and I wouldn't be talking with you." He finished and left giving them some privacy.**

** **

**An awkward silence hung in the air. Amanda let everything sink in as she considered the pain. She glanced at her husband, mother and Francine. "It sounds worse than it feels." She spoke quietly.**

** **

**Dotty on the verge of tears stood. "I need some fresh air and some coffee. Would anyone else like some?" She asked.**

** **

**Lee and Francine shook their heads, "I'm fine. Thanks." Lee answered.**

** **

**Once the door closed Dotty slide down and sat uncaring of the guard as she her body racked with sobs.**

** **

*******************************************************************************

** **

**Amanda studied Lee and Francine. "Okay guys, spill it."**

** **

**Francine looked down and Lee spoke, "Spill what?"**

** **

**She gave him an un-approving stare. "Whatever it is that you're not telling me." She paused. "It's Birol isn't it? What happened?"**

** **

**"He got away." Lee answered. Amanda tensed. "There's a guard outside and a team at your house. We'll get him." Lee vowed.**

** **

**Amanda met his eyes. He was amazed at the resolve that burned there. "Maybe it's time to lure him in."**

** **

** **

**To be continued… **

** **

****

****

** **

** **


	6. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine but the credit is theirs. Enjoy!**

** **

**Lee and Amanda's past resurfaces after Birol escapes from prison and seeks revenge. All secrets are revealed. Takes place after the series ends.**

** **

**To make up for my horrible shortcomings of making you the reader wait so long for this conclusion, I shall remain chained to my computer all night until an ending is posted. **

****

** **

****

##### Vengeance and Valor

## 

## 

## Chapter 13

** **

****

**Lee had refused to be any part of Amanda's plan. She was crazy! The man had brutalized her twice now and she was willing to be the bait that would hopefully capture him. She was still in pain, her back was still bleeding, and she was too weak to keep her head up for long periods of time; and yet she possessed a cool determination that almost scared Lee. This was not the Amanda you need to rest King he knew. Now more than ever he wanted answers; he wanted to know what had happen to his wife.He sat quietly in the corner of her hospital room while she outlined to Billy her proposal.**

** **

"Amanda, are you sure you're up to this?" Billy asked voicing the unspoken turmoil casting a sideways glance at Lee. Noting his displeasure, "Lee?"

** **

**"I've tried to reason with her." He said exasperated.**

** **

**"We could send Francine—" Billy began.**

** **

**"No. We don't know who we can trust. Fred Connors may not be working alone. Sir, it has to look like you're transferring me to another safe house. The word has to get out and it has to be me, or Birol won't take the bait." Amanda pleaded.**

** **

**"You're not bait Amanda." Francine corrected.**

** **

**Amanda looked away from Francine's steady gaze and made eye contact with Lee. "I need to know my family is safe, and I need to be the one to do it. I've been lying to them for years now to protect them. I took the easy way out and now I have a chance to make things right."**

** **

**She hit a nerve with Lee. Her family was his now. It had been for years, but it was always from a distance. They lied to themselves to the point that they believed it was for their best interest, but they were chicken and Lee knew it. Amanda was afraid to tell them about her secret life, and Lee was scared of fatherhood. He love Phillip and Jamie, but kids were not his forte. He didn't know if they would accept him. **

** **

**Amanda watched his thoughts flash through his eyes and knew she got him. "Lee?"**

** **

**"One condition." He stated coolly.**

** **

**"Anything."**

** **

**"I'm with you the whole time. I'm not leaving your side." Lee spoke never wavering.**

** **

**Amanda nodded her consent and Billy went into action. "Okay the only ones who know the true plan are in this room…"**

** **

*******************************************************************************

** **

**Dotty entered her daughter's room as Billy and Francine were exiting. She nodded and looked at Amanda. "The boys can't wait to see you! They're hoping they can come by later today. What do you think?" Not getting a response, and feeling the tension in the room, "What's going on?"**

** **

**Amanda looked up and paled slightly. 'She'll never understand this.' She thought to herself. "Mother please sit." She requested.**

** **

**Complying she smiled at Lee, feeling out the situation. When he didn't return the gestured Dotty spoke, "I'm not going to like this am I?"**

** **

**"No mother, probably not. Lee can we have a minute?" Amanda asked.**

** **

**Lee looked hurt, but rose squeezing his wife's hand before leaving. Before the door shut he heard Amanda start. "Mom, let me tell you everything that happened…" Lee felt anger rise up. 'I don't know everything! No one's even debriefed her yet.' Running his hand through his hair he headed out to find Billy and help set up for the bust.**

** **

************************************************************************

** **

**Dotty was crying. Amanda had remained amazingly calm until she spoke about the whip. "I… I tried to fight mom. I really did. I was so weak though…" **

** **

Dotty was immediately on her bed holding her gently as Amanda let all the pent up emotion out. "Shh, it's okay sweetie. It's over now."

** **

**Amanda pulled away wiping the tears away, "It's not over. That's why Mr. Melrose was here. Birol is still free. We need… I need to help catch him."**

** **

**"That's absurd Amanda. How are you going to help catch him? You're in no condition to even walk!" Dotty blurted out.**

** **

**"I can't tell you how. You need to go home and it will be over in a few hours." She stated calmly.**

** **

**Dotty stared at her as if she had grown a third eye. "I need to what!"**

** **

**"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. I'll be safe I promise. Please do this for me." She begged.**

** **

**"I've heard this speech before. Let me guess, you'll have 'the best protection'." Dotty mocked.**

** **

**Amanda hung her head and whispered, "Yes." **

** **

**"Fine. I'll go home, but Amanda King you remember that there are two boys there that need their mom." Dotty stormed out leaving Amanda to cry and regret all the hurt she had caused her family.**

** **

** **

*******************************************************************************

** **

**Addi couldn't believe his eyes. He had parked himself across the street from the hospital trying to come up with a plan. He was even considering blowing up the whole building when he observed a form being loaded onto an ambulance. Taking a closer look through his binoculars he discovered it was Amanda. "Connors!" He yelled jabbing him with his elbow.**

** **

**Waking suddenly, "What?"**

** **

**"They're moving her." He motioned in the direction of the rescue squad.**

** **

**"Why would they do that?" He asked sarcastically.**

** **

**Birol slapped him across the face, "You're going to find out." He said through his teeth.**

** **

**Rubbing his face Fred spoke hotly, "How am I supposed to do that? They're on to me."**

** **

**"Because you still have friends among the agency. How else would you have known to run when you did?" Addi scoffed. **

** **

**Connors nodded and looked around for a phone. Spying one he ran to it not wanted to feel Addi's anger any longer. What was he thinking! If Birol didn't kill him Scarecrow would. Dialing quickly he continued to watch the ambulance. Stetson stepped in along with a paramedic.**

** **

**"Miller." A voice came from the receiver.**

** **

**"It's Fred." He answered quietly.**

** **

**"Where are you? They've got all the dogs looking for you."**

** **

**"It doesn't matter where I am. Are they moving Mrs. King?"**

** **

**"Yeah how did you—"**

** **

**"It's really her? Not some stunt?"**

** **

**"They know you and Birol are still on the loose and they're moving her to another safe house."**

** **

**Fred hung up and sprinted back to the car as their target moved out. Out of breath, "It's really her...moving her to a safe house."**

** **

**Birol grinned and started his pursuit. **

** **

** **

** **

**To be concluded soon I promise…**

** **

** **


	7. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine but the credit is theirs. Enjoy!**

****

**Lee and Amanda's past resurfaces after Birol escapes from prison and seeks revenge. All secrets are revealed. Takes place after the series ends.**

** **

**Warning**** this story contains no aftermath. I began writing it, but I do not think it belongs with this story. Do not fear there will be an aftermath posted tonight, but with a different title. I feel it deserves more attention and should not be grouped in with this story. The Birol issue and the dealing with her family issue are on opposite ends of the spectrum and I will treat them that way. I hope this does not cause any stress in your life. I have created a lot of aftermath to deal with, once you read the end I think you will agree. I think you will also understand why I felt compelled to end with the line that I did.******

# 

# 

# Vengeance and Valor

# 

# Chapter 14

** **

Amanda looked and her husband's tense form. They had just pulled out of the parking lot and were told that they may have a tail already. Lee had his gun in his hand and Amanda suddenly worried about her choice to let Lee be the one with her if Birol made a move. "Hey," she started, reaching for his free hand. 

** **

**He looked at her with determination, but when their eyes met he soften. Bringing her hand up to his lips he gently kissed her. **

** **

**"He didn't…" Amanda stopped unsure how to answer the questioned she knew had been eating him up since her rescue. "Birol, he didn't—"**

** **

**Lee stopped her with a look, understanding what she was trying to say. To her surprise a tear rolled down his cheek, "You don't have to talk about it right now. Just relax."**

** **

**"Brown sedan coming up on our right side fast." The driver informed them. **

** **

**Francine who was sitting in the passenger seat made her way to the back. "It looks like Connors." She picked up a handheld radio, "Billy, we've made visual contact. Pick us up at Oak and Fourth."**

** **

**"Copy that. ETA two minutes."**

** **

**"I couldn't tell who was driving, my guess is Birol."**

** **

**"The driver?" Amanda asked concerned for his safety.**

** **

**"He's FBI Amanda." Lee informed her. "We wanted someone unknown to Fred to make the transfer look convincing."**

** **

**"It's Birol. Connors is flashing ID and wants me to pull over." The driver called back.**

** **

**Lee and Francine checked their guns. "Do it." Lee instructed.**

** **

**Amanda took a deep breath. "Lee."**

** **

**"Amanda you're going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you; I'll kill him first." Lee returned.**

** **

**Amanda shivered at the tone in his voice. The vehicle came to rest as she heard a voice tell the driver not to move. Amanda tensed hearing the back doors open. Her world was quiet for what seemed like an eternity; then she heard his voice.**

** **

**"I want everyone out now." Addi commanded using the door to shield himself.**

** **

**"Forget it. Show yourself Birol. I need some target practice." Lee yelled back.**

** **

**"Connors bring the driver here now." Birol ordered.**

** **

**Amanda heard movement and Lee curse.**

** **

**"Throw you're guns out first and back out of the ambulance or I'll shoot him." **

** **

**Lee knew that they had planned for this scenario. He hated it even more now that it was a reality. Billy would arrive with back up any minute, but what happened in that minute scared Lee. Complying with the terrorist he surrendered his gun and Francine followed suit. Glancing once more at Amanda, she nodded that she was alright, and he backed out of the safety of the ambulance. **

** **

**Fred accosted Francine and Lee immediately, as Birol climbed through the open doors.**

** **

**Amanda felt his weight shift the vehicle, but did not open her eyes. Suddenly she felt his breath on her cheek, as he leaned in he pushed up against her broken ribs applying slight pressure. Amanda moaned. After his confirmation that she was awake, at once he captured her lips with his. As he attempted to deepen the kiss Amanda knew what she had to do. She had known all along that it would come to this moment; still she hesitated. The events of her captivity flashed through her mind and suddenly a shot broke the silence. As the smell of gunpowder assaulted her she looked into the shocked eyes of her demon. A gambit of emotions stampeded through her head: relief that she was free, sadness that it had come to that, fear that the bullet may not stop him, and exhaustion as she wanted it all to be over. **

** **

**While her mind whirled Lee having used the shot as a distraction, subdued Fred, and charged in to protect his wife. The sound of gunfire made his heart stop beating. He knew she had a gun, but was not convinced that she would use it. There was a real possibility that Birol had just shot and killed his wife while he let it happen. Surveying the scene he trained his gun on the now still form lying on the floor. Checking for a pulse his eyes never left Amanda's. Finding nothing he shook his head and dropped to her side. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"**

** **

**Amanda merely shook her head unable to deal with the fact that she had just killed a man. Lee hugged her gently. "I want to get out of here." She announced.**

** **

**"Okay Billy will be here soon—" **

** **

**"No. Now." She returned forcefully. **

** **

**Nodding his consent he picked her up and removed her from the confines of her hell. **

** **

** **

**The end sort of…**

** **

** **


End file.
